


The End of All Things

by prettyaveragewhiteshark



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, F/F, Punky Monkey, Zombie, Zombie Apocalypse, soccercop - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyaveragewhiteshark/pseuds/prettyaveragewhiteshark





	1. The Quiet

 

Sarah pulled the bow string to her cheek. She sighted down the shaft of her weapon, deadly tip aimed at her target. She took a deep breath and let the air out silently, trying to steady her beating heart.

_Just a target. It's just a walking bullseye._

She had shot smaller things before. Faster things, too. Who knew that she would turn out to be something of an expert marksman with the bow that Cal had managed to scrounge from the hunting and fishing shop on their way out of the city. It had been a godsend, really. A long distance weapon, silent, with virtually unlimited ammunition so long as she could keep track of her prey long enough to retrieve the arrows from its fallen body.

The problem here, though, wasn't a matter of the size or speed of her target. Sarah just had a hard time remembering how inhuman these creatures could become when they were ambling like a lost puppy in an open field.

"Sarah." Cal's low voice jarred her back to reality. 

"Yeah, sorry."

She refocused, reminded herself again that she wasn't shooting a human being, not really, and let the arrow fly. The familiar hiss of air was followed by a satisfactory thunk - the arrow had buried itself in the creature's skull. It dropped on the spot, disappearing into the long grass of the field. Sarah lowered her bow.

"Good shot," Cal said, giving her arm a squeeze. "Cover me, okay?"

Sarah nodded wordlessly, drawing another arrow from her quiver and nocking it on the string. Cal moved with surprising speed for someone so tall, darting into the field to retrieve the arrow from the fallen corpse. Sarah scanned the surrounding trees for more of the monsters, ready to draw and shoot to protect Cal if the need arose, but the forest and field remained quiet. 

Cal spent a few minutes kneeling beside the body but soon ran back to where Sarah stood by the chicken pen, holding a few dirty looking objects. As he approached, Sarah could see what he had retrieved in addition to the arrow: a thick fleece vest, a flashlight, a pair of hiking boots and an ammo belt full of shotgun pellets.

"Looks like he was ready, too," Cal commented grimly.

Sarah nodded, trying not to think of who had lost a brother or father or friend when her most recent kill turned from human being to inhuman creature.

"Let's go back inside," she said. "Looks clear out here."

The last few days had been remarkably peaceful; the only Infected they had seen were like the one Sarah had just killed, wandering alone or in pairs. No real threat, easy to pick off from a distance without a fuss.

"It's been pretty quiet around here. Nice, huh?" Cal commented.

Sarah brushed a strand of hair from her face. "I dunno. It makes me uneasy. Feels like the calm before the storm."

"We can always pick up and go if you think we should..."

"No," Sarah said quickly. "No, we have to wait for the others to get here."

"Sarah." Cal pulled her to a stop. Sarah shifted, avoiding his gaze, knowing what was coming. 

"We can't stay here forever," Cal said. "You know that. You just said you can feel a storm coming. How long are we supposed to wait? What if they don't make it here?"

"They will," Sarah snapped, looking up at Cal furiously. Cal's eyes were sympathetic and Sarah looked away, blinking against sudden tears. "They'll be here soon, alright? They have to be."

She touched his arm in a wordless apology for her outburst. "Just... give it a few days, okay? Please."

Scenes from that night weeks ago flashed behind her eyes. Cosima's fearful eyes; her blood-smeared cheeks; the way she trembled in Sarah's arms; Kira's screams; the inhuman howling of the Infected; the helpless faces of Felix and Siobhan; watching them disappear in the darkness. 

Sarah passed a hand across her eyes.

"A few more days and we'll go, alright? I promise."

Cal nodded silently, following Sarah into the cabin.

Beth looked up from her place at the kitchen table where her Walther was disassembled for cleaning. 

"How's it look out there?" she asked.

"Free and clear," Cal said. "Just one wanderer but Sarah picked him off easy. And we got some gear and ammo out of it."

"Where's Kira?" Sarah asked.

Beth gestured over her shoulder, "Napping with Helena, I think."

"I'll go check on 'em," Cal said, and disappeared into the living room.

Sarah sat heavily in a chair, resting her bow and quiver against the table. She watched absently as Beth cleaned the parts of her gun. Beth's fingers were steady, methodical. Sarah had the feeling that she could probably do this in her sleep.

"This is the only thing that's keeping me sane, you know," Beth said in a low voice. Sarah looked over at her, but the detective's eyes were trained on the gun barrel in her hands. "I've cleaned this thing probably, I don't know, thirty or forty times since we got here. Taking it apart and putting it back together." She gave a rueful laugh. "It's almost as good as the meds. Keeps me from thinking about...from thinking too much."

She had caught herself, but Sarah still heard Alison's name in the air between them. Beth set down the piece and slid it towards Sarah.

"Do you remember how to put it together?" she asked.

Sarah looked up at her, slightly surprised.

"Oh, uh...yeah I think I do."

She assembled the gun bit by bit, Beth helping her in places where she had forgotten or where the springs were too stubborn to slide easily back into place. Beth coached her on the functions check when the gun was finally assembled, nodding in approval when the trigger and safety worked smoothly.

"There you go, rookie. You're not half bad."

Sarah gave a small smile, turning the weapon over in her hands.

"Are you worried about her?" Sarah asked, looking up. 

"Yeah," Beth said after a short pause. She looked up at Sarah, a small smile appearing on her features. "But not very much. Alison Hendrix is much harder to kill than she looks."


	2. Separation

_**Weeks ago** _

_**.......** _

"Sarah. Beard sestra is back. We go now."

Sarah looked away from the window, hitching the sleeping Kira higher on her hip. 

"And Cosima? Alison and Beth?"

Helena shook her head. "We will meet them. We have no time to wait."

Sarah nodded, ignoring the pit in her stomach. "Yeah, alright. Let's go."

The night air was deadly quiet outside. Cal hadn't started the RV yet, waiting as long as possible to make a disturbance. The street lamps were black. The only light around shone dimly from the windows of Mrs. S's house and the full, bleak moon overhead. Mrs. S scooped Kira from Sarah's arms. The little girl shifted and sighed, opening her eyes, but didn't make another sound as she blinked herself awake.

Felix hauled their bags into the RV, giving Sarah's shoulder a squeeze as he passed her. Sarah went around the cab to find Cal double checking the tires, a dimmed flashlight between his teeth. She crouched down beside him.

"Where are we meeting the others?" she whispered. 

Cal dropped the flashlight into his hand, looking up at Sarah.

"Sarah, I don't know if we have time --"

"We have time," Sarah said shortly, her voice sharp and low.

Cal's eyes were sympathetic, but Sarah could tell he was torn.

"Cal. I can't leave my family behind. If I need to take a different car, find them and meet up with you later --"

"That's not necessary," Cal cut in. "We'll meet them, but then we have to get out of here."

"I know. We will."

\------

They rolled along the darkened streets on the outskirts of the city, headlights off. Sarah was in the front seat, phone to her ear.

"We're coming up on the intersection before the bridge. Are you guys close?"

"Yeah," Cosima said. "Yeah, I can see the bridge from here. Just a few minutes, okay?"

"Alright. I'll see you soon," Sarah said. "I love you, Cos."

"I love you, too, Sarah."

Sarah hung up. "They're a few minutes out."

"They need to hurry," Cal said. "We're pushing it as it is."

The silence was tense. Sarah could feel the seconds dragging by. She kept scanning the darkness outside, alert for any movement in the blackness. 

"Mommy?" Kira's voice came from the back. Sarah turned towards her, trying to mask the fear on her face.

"Yeah, monkey?"

"Is Auntie Cosima gonna be okay?"

"Of course she is, sweetheart. She's going to be here real soon and then we'll go somewhere safe."

"Away from the monsters?"

Sarah glanced around the RV at the jumbled array of weapons on the countertops and the bed in the back, that Cal had managed to scrounge from the desolate outdoor gear store. 

"That's right, Kira. Away from the monsters. They won't come near us."

Her phone began vibrating in her lap and Cosima's name was on the screen.

"Cos?" Sarah said, feeling her stomach clench as she answered.

"Sarah, Sarah, help." Cosima's voice was loud and filled with panic. Sarah could hear a horrific screeching sound in the background, and as it came over the speaker she realized that she could also hear it muffled in the distance through the windows of the cab. "They're everywhere, Sarah. Please, please, help us."

"Cal, drive!" Sarah shouted. He threw the RV into gear as Sarah heard gunshots, first echoing outside and then over the receiver. "Where are you, Cos? Tell me where you are."

"Three blocks south of the bridge. Hurry, please," Cosima's voice cracked and then the line went dead.

Sarah did her best to keep from erupting with panic. She was sure that Cosima had hung up to join in the fight, and not because one of the creatures had gotten to her.

Sarah whipped around in her seat. "Kira, baby, you stay in the RV, you understand? We're gonna rescue your Aunties and then we're getting out of here. You stay put."

Kira nodded silently. Felix had already grabbed a crowbar and he leaned forward, passing Sarah the baseball bat and a large hunting knife. 

"We're gonna save them, Sarah. It'll be okay," he said. Sarah nodded, taking the weapons. 

Mrs. S. already had her hunting rifle at the ready. Helena crouched by the door, her eyes bright and hungry, a sledgehammer clutched tightly in her hands, the pockets of her hooded coat bulging. Cal's axe rattled against the front console as the RV barreled down the road. He had turned the headlights on and as they rounded a corner Sarah's heart nearly stopped.

Illuminated in the headlight glare was a cluster of humanoid figures. Many of them turned, distracted by the light and noise of the RV's engine. Their thinned hair, wild eyes and wicked, slavering mouths showed that they were no longer human. In the midst of the mob, Sarah could see Alison's minivan and three figures armed to the teeth, desperately fighting for their lives. 

Sarah jumped from the cab, sprinting forward. The savage howl that ripped from her throat was lost in the sound of the screeching monsters. She swung hard at the closest face, smashing through the skull with a satisfying crunch. Cal was cutting through the mass of bodies a short distance away, wielding his axe with deadly accuracy. Gunshots rang out to the front and the rear of where Sarah was battling through the crowd. Mrs. S and Beth brought bodies down with every bullet.

Sarah could hear maniacal laughter and she didn't even have to turn to know that Helena was wreaking havoc with her weapon. All Sarah could see was Cosima, shovel in her hands, blood on her face, fear and determination in her eyes as she swung at another attacker. 

_I'm coming, Cos._

"Sestra." Helena's voice barked from behind her and she felt a strong hand on her coat collar, pulling her backwards.

"Helena, what--"

"Fire in this hole!" Helena bellowed, lobbing something towards where the mass of bodies was the thickest.

She pulled Sarah's head to her chest, turning her back protectively. Something exploded and a moment later the gore of several dismembered bodies rained down on them. Sarah straightened, ears ringing, a little disoriented from the force of the blast. Helena helped steady her.

"We fight now, Sarah, yes?"

Sarah shook herself, coming back to her senses, then nodded at her sister before burying her knife in the neck of another oncoming monster. The creature dropped like a bag of flour and Sarah surged forward, all bared teeth and rage. As she dispatched another Infected, she paused and looked back over her shoulder at her twin.

"Helena," she called. "What the bloody hell was that?"

Helena's smile was broad and bright as she crushed the skull of another monster beneath the heavy head of her sledgehammer. "Pipe bomb, sestra."

They managed to take down all but a few of the monsters, but Sarah knew that with the noise and the lights it was only a matter of time until their enemies would get a new wave of reinforcements. She buried her knife to the hilt in the chin of one of the creatures, not waiting to watch it fall as she vaulted across the piles of bodies to where Cosima stood, shaking and panting by Alison's blood-smeared van.

Sarah pulled her into her arms, not bothering with words for a moment, taking time to calm her racing heart and heavy breathing. Cosima's hands gripped the back of her jacket. She trembled every few seconds, holding Sarah as though she would never let go. Sarah felt the precious moments of safety ticking away and she pulled back slightly, scanning Cosima's face for signs of damage.

"You're alright, yeah? You're okay?"

Cosima nodded, wiping her cheek with a trembling hand and only succeeding in smearing the gore across her skin.

"Yeah, yeah I'm great. Thank you for coming. We were..." She laughed unsteadily. "We were almost toast."

"Of course, I wouldn't leave you," Sarah said, grazing Cosima's jaw with her knuckles. She glanced across the hood of the minivan. Felix had his hands on Alison's shoulders, checking to make sure she was alright too. Beth stood tensely a few feet away, simultaneously reloading her magazines and scanning the surrounding trees and road. She looked over at Sarah and gave her a nod, a silent statement of  _we're all okay_.

"Cal?" Sarah said, looking around for him. 

He lifted his hand, still standing in the mass of fallen bodies.

"I'm alright."

"We have to go, now."

He opened his mouth to reply when Sarah heard Mrs. S's disembodied voice from behind the van.

"There's more coming!"

Sarah turned to look behind them and saw what she had been expecting: more Infected, moving up the road towards them at a terrifying speed.

"Everyone in the cars,  _now,"_  Sarah shouted. 

A high-pitched scream suddenly ripped through the air, one that Sarah recognized immediately.

_"Mommy!"_

Sarah felt her heart plunge through the ground as she turned frantically towards the sound. More of the monsters were loping in from the opposite direction, and a few, faster than the rest of the pack, had found their way to the door of the RV.

" _ **KIRA**._ "

Sarah heard her scream mingle with several other voices. She sprinted forward faster than she thought was possible, adrenaline giving her nearly inhuman speed. She vaguely registered that she was not the only one running to Kira's rescue before she threw herself into the first Infected that was clawing at the windows of the RV. Her momentum threw them both to the ground, her knife buried too far in its skull for her to rip it out, but she was immediately on her feet. Her baseball bat smashed another creature's head into bloody bits against the side of the vehicle. 

There were two gunshots and the other two monsters were dispatched. Helena was just skidding to a stop beside the RV, her sledgehammer raised. Beth's gun hand was still pointed at empty air where the creature had been an instant before when Sarah tore open the door of the RV, leaping up the stairs inside. Kira barreled into her arms.

"You're okay," Sarah said breathlessly, holding her daughter tightly. "You're okay. I'm so sorry they got so close, it'll never happen again."

She clenched her eyes shut as Kira let out a small sobbing sound. "Never again. I've got you, monkey. I promise."

The door of the cab flew open and before Sarah had a chance to react Cal threw himself inside.

"There's too many of them. We have to get out of here."

Sarah looked out the windshield and saw that there were countless creatures coming at them from all sides, materializing out of the gloom in waves, flooding the road between the RV and minivan with an impassible wall of bodies.

"Alison!" Sarah heard Beth's desperate cry before Helena practically dragged the detective into the RV, slamming the door shut behind them.

The shock of who was missing hit Sarah like Helena's sledgehammer.

"Fee. Siobhan. Cosima," she said, her voice flat with fear as she lunged at the windshield. Cal had already thrown the RV hard into reverse and was gunning it, mowing down bodies with audible thumps before whipping around and speeding towards the bridge, back the way they came. Sarah collapsed into the front seat, dropping her head, fingers clenched tightly in her hair. She struggled to breathe; she couldn't believe what she had just lost.

_Cosima. Felix. Siobhan. Alison._

Her family. Gone. Maybe for good. 

But they couldn't stop. They couldn't turn back.

_Kira is safe. That's all that matters._

The girl in question climbed quietly into Sarah's lap, wrapping her trembling arms around her mother's neck. Sarah held her close.

_Kira is safe. That's all that matters._

There was stunned silence in the back of the RV. Sarah could only imagine what Beth was feeling right now. Cal ran a hand through his hair. There was blood on his face. Sarah glanced at him and she thought she saw tears in his eyes. She looked away, out the darkened window.

_Kira is safe. That's all that matters._

She closed her eyes and all she could see was her family disappearing in the darkness. She didn't let herself cry until after Kira had fallen asleep, and then the tears fell silently.


End file.
